


Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1299]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Trouble comes to Tony and Gibbs after everyone else leaves.





	Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/20/2002 for the word [foment](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/11/20/foment).
> 
> foment[ foh-ment ]  
> verb (used with object)  
> to instigate or foster (discord, rebellion, etc.); promote the growth or development of:  
> to foment trouble; to foment discontent.  
> to apply warm water or medicated liquid, ointments, etc., to (the surface of the body).
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), and [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Of course, they should have known that it had been too quiet. Instead of being able to go to bed like they wanted, the Peruvians appeared again. They both pulled their guns and fired, but it seemed to have no effect.

Everybody had already left, so there would be no help for them that they didn’t provide themselves. Still, they could handle it. At least, Tony was pretty sure they could. 

This was a chance to see if they did have any special powers now. The prophecy made it sound like they should. Plus, who made a prophecy for people that didn’t have special abilities?

Before either Tony or Gibbs could come up with a new plan, however, they found their living room filled with warriors from the Cat Kingdom. “Sorry. They are sneakier than we expected.” Penny apologized as they immediately joined the fight. 

The toga warriors, well really the prison guards, were able to make quick work of the Peruvians. Most of them returned back to the Cat Kingdom with the prisoners, but Penny stayed behind to apologize again.

“It’s fine.” Tony waved away her apologies.

“I believe they had help escaping. Watch yourself, your highness.”

Tony nodded. “Do you know who?”

Penny shook her head. “Not really. A woman in a beautiful black gown told us to tell you that she wasn’t gone forever.”

“Was my stepfather with her?”

“No.”

“That doesn’t mean anything, Tony. It could still be Ziva.”

Tony nodded in agreement. “Even the prophecy says that she will give us trials, but it also says that there are others that will be fomenting trouble for us. This might be Ziva or it might be someone else.”

Tony frowned in frustration. How were they supposed to complete the prophecy when they didn’t even know who all the players were? “Wait. Let me grab my computer. I think I have a picture of Ziva on there. You can tell us if it was her.”

Penny nodded regally and remained where she was as Tony quickly grabbed his computer from the corner of the room where he’d stashed it while everyone was over. Once it booted up, he quickly found the file he was looking for on the hard drive and asked, “Is this her?”

The picture was actually a picture of Jenny and Ziva taken from before Ziva joined the team. Penny stared at the picture for a long time without saying anything.

Tony grew impatient, “Well?”

“I am not sure, but I think it might be the redhead in the picture.”

“Jenny?” Tony gasped.

Penny shrugged. “I do not know her name, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. You’ve just given us a lot to think about.” Tony exchanged looks with Gibbs.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help.”

“It’s fine. You better get back and make sure that they don’t escape again.”

“Of course.” Penny nodded to them again before returning to the Cat Kingdom.

”Why would Jenny give us that message? She’s still at NCIS.”

“I don’t know,” but Gibbs was frowning.

“This makes even less sense than the prophecies.”

“We should go to bed. We’ll need the rest to deal with whoever was behind the escape.”

Tony nodded and followed Gibbs upstairs after shutting his laptop, but not before texting Abby to have her and McGee start digging even deeper into Jenny as soon as they got in the next day.

The next morning after a really enjoyable shower together, Gibbs pulled out the file that DeLuca had given him. He sat it on the table while he readied breakfast, knowing that Tony would notice it.

“What’s this?”

“Just something I got from a friend.”

Tony frowned and started flipping through the pages. “Wait…”

Gibbs hummed as he finished up with breakfast, getting out a plate for him and a plate for Tony.

“Jenny has a sister? Did you know about this?”

“Nope.”

“Do you think this is real?”

Gibbs shrugged as he brought over the two plates piled high with eggs, bacon, and potatoes. 

“Wow. Thanks, Gibbs.” Tony eagerly dug into his plate, though he still stared at the file Gibbs had put on the table with suspicion.

If the file were accurate, it could be that it was Jenny’s sister not Jenny that went to the Cat Kingdom. Of course, that would mean that Jenny’s sister had knowledge of the other worlds and the ability to move between them. That couldn’t possibly mean anything good.

The two sisters looked almost identical. Tony couldn’t help wondering if Jenny really had a sister or if she was just a very good actor. Either way this couldn’t be good for them.

It pretty much guaranteed that Jenny was a leak. Tony hadn’t trusted her anyway as she’d been acting too unprofessionally, but this sealed the deal. They would have to be very careful around her. 

Still the message didn’t make sense. “The only person who would give us that message would be Ziva, so why wasn’t it Ziva that delivered it?”

“Perhaps this person is working with Ziva?”

Tony frowned. He liked that answer even less, but it seemed the most probable. “I don’t like this, Gibbs.”

“It’s your prophecy.”

“Like I have any more choice in this prophecy than you do.”

Gibbs shrugged. “We both have to deal with the cards life dealt us and right now that means a Ziva who knows people that can get to the Cat Kingdom.”

“Heck. She might even be able to get to the Cat Kingdom herself, now that I think about it,” Tony murmured, “which means we need to be prepared for attacks from anywhere. We’ve been getting too complacent thinking that whatever Bishop said to Senior and Ziva would keep them out of our hair, but I don’t think it’s going to. We need to be prepared.”

Gibbs nodded, “But what can we do?”

Tony’s lips wrinkled with frustration. “I don’t know, but there must be something.”

“Let’s go see if Abbs has anything,” Gibbs suggested.

“Yeah, ok, but I have a bad feeling that I may need to go back to the Cat Kingdom soon.”

“Just make sure you take me with you this time.”

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 4 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 4 stories before I stop posting again. I do not have the next Crazy Cat Tale Update written, but hopefully I'll get it written this weekend. Wish me luck!
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
